


A Night of Terror

by biackcrest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Severus, Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco all go to a muggle haunted house. Narcissa gets left behind until Severus finds her.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 21





	A Night of Terror

A Night of Terror  
by: acciopolly 

Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy were all at a muggle haunted house near the time of Halloween. It was supposed to be the finest and scariest in outer London. They usually wouldn’t go to these sort of things since they found all of that stuff about Halloween ridiculous, but this year they decided to try out a haunted house this year. They paid to get in, waiting in line until finally they entered.

It wasn’t that scary, but Narcissa started getting frightened, squeezing Severus’ hand. She let go and unnoticeably slowed down, being departed from the group at some point. She hadn’t been paying attention, looking at her feet. She eventually looked up and noticed that she was alone. She whimpered before finding a nearby corner and curling in it. Tears started falling. She was terrified of being alone. 

Severus found the haunted house very boring and a waste of time, so did Lucius and Draco.  
Severus didn’t notice when Narcissa disappeared from beside him until a little later. He stopped and turned back looking for her. He was by a corner when he heard quiet sobs. He sighed and kneeled down. There was little light but he could point out her beautiful features and her blue eyes. 

He placed a hand on her arm, making her flinch. She looked up and bit her lip “S-Severus.” she whimpered before wrapping her arms around him tightly. 

Severus held her back for a little before standing and picking her up. She was so light. “Do you want to get out of here?” he asked as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck.

She nodded “Please..” she whispered

He nodded and looked around for the nearest exit, finding it and leading her out away from the building and towards a big tree stump. There was no one else around them. He set her down on the tree stump, sitting beside her since there was room. He took her hand and stroked it. “It’s okay.. You’re safe..No one can hurt or scare you anymore. I promise..” he said softly 

She smiled at him and looked at him “Thank you Severus..I owe you one for saving me..” she whispered, wiping her face. 

He shook his head “Don’t mention it. I’ll always save you if it’s needed. I promise. You’re my best friend. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

She bit her lip and looked down at her feet. “Thank you..I appreciate it Sev..” she hummed, looking at him once again. 

As they talked they were leaning closer and closer to each other. They didn’t notice though for a while. 

Eventually Severus noticed, biting his lip and going to pull back, but before he could Narcissa had closed the gap and had started kissing him. 

He hesitated before kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her. 

Narcissa deepened the kiss, Severus pushing his tongue in her mouth. They kissed for a while before Narcissa pulled back for air. She sighed, her cheeks flushed and her lips slightly puffy. She bit her lip, “I have a confession to make..”

“Yes?” he smirked 

“I’ve had a crush on you for years..” she whispered. “Ever since we were in Hogwarts..” 

His eyes widened at what she said. He sighed before responding. “I’ll admit, I have a crush on you too..Ever since Hogwarts..You were just so captivating and you are even more captivating now..” he said confidently 

She smiled brightly “Thank you Severus.” she purred. 

He smiled lightly at her before pulling her in his lap. She giggled before connecting their lips again, starting to snog each other like there was no tomorrow. 

They did that for a while until they heard footsteps. Narcissa jumped off of him and composed herself, Severus doing the same. He cleared his throat.

Lucius and Draco has went through the entire haunted house, not noticing that Narcissa and Severus had left. They only noticed after it was over. They looked for them, finding them at a tree stump. 

Lucius spoke addressing Severus but looking at his wife “Severus, where did you two go?” 

He hummed and stood, facing him. “I noticed Narcissa left our little group so I went off to find her. I found her curled up in a corner so I took her out and away from everything so she’d get some fresh air. She’s calmer and better now.” he hummed, looking at her.

Narcissa smiled “Yes. Thank you for that Severus. I really appreciate it.” she purred, going to give him a hug. 

He hugged back and kissed her cheek.

Lucius cleared his throat. “Are you all ready to go? It’s getting awfully chilly out here. 

They all nodded, Lucius taking Narcissa’s hand. “Goodbye Severus.” she said softly “Thank you so much again.” she smiled. They all then apparated to their homes, Severus sighing softly as he arrived to his. He got ready for bed, thinking about today's events as he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He eventually fell asleep, having no clue that Narcissa was still up, thinking about him.


End file.
